User talk:.Amber/Archive 1
Hi. This is Jay. I just wanted to say that on the photo editor you are using- (Yes, I have seen some charat you did.) It's okay, but you should really blur it. It will look much better. Thanks for the advice, I was using Paint then (this WAS NOT paint.net), you couldn't blur it, don't use it now cause I have pixlr.Ambershine223 (talk) 15:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Image use Hi, Amber. I'm Sorrel. Can you please stop uploading multiple images to this wiki? It's against the image policy. Also, stop taking chararts off the articles and changing them; I recognise Misha and Sandstorm in two. Thanks! 18:11, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. Stopped it now, don't worry. That was actually my first day on the wiki so I had no way of knowing. Thanks for telling me, Sorrel. Ambershine223 (talk) 14:53, July 9, 2013 (UTC) You're doing it again. :/ Please keep one and remove the others and tag them for deletion. Thank you. 17:36, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I think I did it --Ambershine223 (talk) 14:36, July 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sure! I'll have her on tomorrow x3 23:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Charart! Here she is! I hope you like her as much as I do! 00:40, July 23, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. x3 00:50, July 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: I didn't add the 'more'; Cloudy did. I only removed an unnessary comma. 19:42, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello hi mais its Flameclaw (tigs) can you help me Tallstar001 (talk) 13:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi I wanted to know if you could make me a picture for my profile. I don't know how to make any and need one for my cat. Thanks. Wildpath<3 (talk) 19:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Charart EXAMPLE Just an example of what you will put if you want a charart done. Rank: Warrior Color: Ginger Fur length: Long Eye color: Green Markings (REMEMBER NO TABBIES): White chest, paws and muzzle Gender: Female Notable features: None Would turn out like this... 20:56, July 29, 2013 (UTC) GIMP Tutorial~Ravenfrost Alright, so I'm going to give you a brief, but helpful, tutorial of GIMP's wide variety of tools, and which ones I prefer to use: Fuzzy Select Tool: '''I use this by clicking on the empty blank, and filling it in with color, shading, markings, etc...and it saves a lot of time, and makes less waste. '''Color Picker Tool: '''I use this one, if I'm making an image of another form, for exmp: The Apprentice form of a Warrior. I take the colors from the ear pink, pelt, shading, eye colors, etc. '''Airbrush Tool: '''I use this as my shading tool. It goes on lightly at first, and if you hold it in one place, and/or move it over and over the same spot, it gets darker to fit your preferences. '''Blur / Sharpen Tool: '''I rarely use the "Sharpen" part, but I ''constantly ''use the Blur tool. You can change your rate to give it more blur, or less blur, depending on what is asked of you, or your own preferences. '''Smudge Tool: '''I'm completely obsessed with this tool xD. It helps smooth out blotchy shading, pelt color, or anything of the sort. It will also help with texture. '''Dodge / Burn Tool: '''Dodge I on occasion use to help sharpen a color, and Burn if I absolutely must. Burn will make a color darker, and you can do it until that spot goes completely black. Rarely use it, and if you do, use it sparingly. '''Bucket Fill Tool: '''I use this to get my standard color in. Nothing else, other than that. '''Paintbrush Tool: '''I use this to take away some shading, if I have too much. Use sparingly, it can mess up your image in a heartbeat if used too much. '''Eraser: '''Of course, this is to take away waste on the outside of your image. '''Zoom Tool: '''I use this to get closer to the image, so I can manage to see smaller problems, or get smaller areas with shading and/or color. Or even to fix painted over lineart. Once again, it's brief, but these are the tools I mainly use on GIMP, and I hope they'll help you to improve. Hope my advice was good... :) You're doing great! 15:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sig? Of course! I'd be glad to make you a siggie! And, your current one doesn't suck! It's AMAZING!! Just list what you want. I'll do my best. Regards, Oh, wait. Do you want me to make you one exactly like Ravens? [[User:Creamtail41|��'Cr'ea'm♥']][[User talk:Creamtail41|'ta'il'41'��']]Your Never Alone... 01:59, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Your New Sig! Alright, here's your new siggie!! I hope you like it, [[User:Ambershine223|'♣'A''''''m'b']][[User talk:Ambershine223|'e'r'♠']]Live, Laugh, Love... I hope you like it! Just paste on your signature page. If you want anything changed, feel free to ask! Oh, also, I tried to get the 'User Talk' to work, but it doesn't. Sorry about that! [[User:Creamtail41|'��'Cr'ea'm♥']][[User talk:Creamtail41|'ta'il'41'��']]Your Never Alone... 14:22, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I'll go on your siggie page, Amber, and I'll fix the "User Talk." c: 12:06, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Yea, I'd love to be your friend! And, also, the 'User Talk' is working now! :D [[User:Creamtail41|'��'Cr'ea'm♥']][[User talk:Creamtail41|'ta'il'41'��''']]Your Never Alone... 14:50, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I put you as a friend. Fixed! I fixed the User Talk on your siggie. :D 12:13, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thank You You're welcome! And yes, I'd love to be your friend. I'll add you to my list :D 13:15, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Hi there Amber! I saw your mentor request on the page; although I'm not one, I can help you if'd you would like it. So feel free to drop by on my talk. c: 20:08 Tue Aug 13 Thank you! c: Would you like to start with tabbies? They are easier compared to other pelt patterns; what type of tabbies would you like to learn? A mackeral tabby like Hawkfrost, a marbled tabby like Foxleap or perhaps a spotted tabby like Leopardstar? If I missed any styles you like we can work on those. 08:28 Wed Aug 14 That's very good! I quite like it however perhaps when taking a shot at tabbies and in hindsight any cat, look at pictures of the pattern, color and fur length you want. My example is this lovely cat. I color pick from the images and alter the colors if need be. With your image I'd suggest adding a few more stripes to the legs and making the existing ones curve a little more with the body. Here is my pointed tabby based on the one above. 10:08 Thu Aug 22 http://images.wikia.com/warriors/images/archive/2/2b/20130822100657%21..Raven.personal.png Re: Oh yes! I completely forgot about that! Yes, you are now an apprentice, and I'll go to change that now. I'm so sorry for not realizing it when I changed the heading. Thanks for reminding me, and congratulations! 01:11 Fri Aug 23 Re: Looking good! I think you've got the hang of pointed tabbies, so would you like to move onto the other types? 08:39 Fri Aug 23 ________________________________________________________________________________ hello can i have a charart do anyone you want tee hee Stormfur2002 (talk) 13:43, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the charart and sig! (She sent it by email if anyone wants to know) you should do them more often you're really good! 08:12, September 4, 2013 (UTC) |} Your signature Amber, can you please do something about your signature? Wherever it is, any text after it is pink. See my talk page near the bottom and the approval page to see what I mean. PLease fix it somehow. 08:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Thanks! :D That means a lot, and I'm totally overjoyed. Sorry what happened about Whiteberry, you did so well on him. ;) 22:34, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Heya Amber, Its me Ginger and I'm a newbie too. Do you know how to make a siggy? and your user boxes...could u teach me how to use and make them? Gingerpetal (talk) Best Apprentice of the Clans Gingerpaw! 06:44, September 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi That looks awesome! Here's a cat I did the other day too; Flamemask. He's a mottled black and red tom: ---- And I can show you some more of my creations if ya want. c: 02:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Haha, thanks. Yeah I've been practicing mottles for the future chararts. c: And I'm so glad the GIMP tutorial is helping :D And I can't wait to see your new one. Here's one a completed about an hour ago; Cajun: He ends up becoming a warrior, which is why the file is named "Cajuntail." And this is his sister; Petunia: She ends up becoming "Petalflower." c: ---- I'm gonna practice a few more kittypets, and I'll upload them to you tomorrow or something. c: 04:20, September 14, 2013 (UTC)